Teacher fanfic- almost finished
by Charlie384
Summary: Fanfiction about drugs schools and the evil of money...warning sexual


Matt walked up the corridor; he kept asking himself what he had done this time. Miss Kelly the Irish teacher was in front of him hips swaying as she walked; she looked sexy in the outfit she was wearing a tight skirt, showing of her huge ass and a shirt with buttons so low you could see all of her lengthy cleavage. Her glossy lips were painted red by a scarlet strawberry scented lip stick and her gorgeous red her was brushed to one side. There was no denying it she looked stunning! She grabbed out her keys from her belt she was wearing around her tight black skirt and lead him into the lost property cupboard...

'Matt you left these in the gym today which means you aren't wearing any now,' Miss Kelly said with a smile on her lips holding up a pair of boxers

She drops them on the floor and Matt bends down to pick them up when he gets up Miss Kelly pushes him into the corner of the room

'I've been thinking a lot about you Matt,' she says her tits pressed against his chest, You are by far one of the hottest boys in Year Eight and yet you don't have a girlfriend.' She inches closer by the second

'I've never really had a girlfriend really Miss Kelly,' Matt replies

'Please call me Michelle,' Miss Kelly says whispering in to his ear 'And I think it's about time to fix that and the other thing,'

'What other thing Miss.. I mean Michelle?' Matt asks confused on what she means

'How about the six inch erection that's digging in to my skirt?' Miss Kelly says 'don't think I have noticed the way you look at me either."

Matt says, 'Well it's hard not to when you are so hot!'

'Do you want me Matt?' Miss Kelly asks

'Yes' Matt replies

'Well then you can have me' Miss Kelly says whilst biting her lip

She is all over him she kisses him quickly they are in tongue and cheek and they undo each other's shirts. Soon it is just her in her black bra and thong and him in his black boxers she goes and kneels down and takes his boxers down

'Wow I was wrong it is a lot bigger than 6 inches!' Miss Kelly says she slowly starts sucking his cock whilst pumping it with her hand

Suddenly the door opens...

It was Miss Davis, The school's fuckbitch, literally she would fuck anything as she has a self diagnosed condition 'cum-dependency'. She had her luscious blonde hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a shirt tied in the middle so not the whole of her bra was showing but most was her eyes filled with lust were hidden behind a pair of hipster glasses and she slams the door

'Michelle I thought we had an agreement that we were going to ravish him together,' Abigail Davis says

'I'm sorry,' says Miss Kelly ' his cock looked too delicious I couldn't help myself'

'Fair enough but I get to have it inside me this instant then' says Abigail stroppily

'OK' says Miss Kelly

Abigail immediately rips off her shirt bra and short skirt and drags Matt onto the floor she then sits on his cock and goes in and out in and out continuously, Meanwhile Michelle sits on maxes face and he licks the inside of her cunt whilst squeezing her nipples forcing her to lactate. The door opens again and it's bad news it's the headmaster. And he does not like what he sees.

 _2 weeks ago_

Robbie is sitting in class, sweat pouring down his face. He's worried about being caught, who wouldn't be with the job he has to do. The job he's been made to do. He has been paid 2.5 million US dollars and a one way trip to Miami central airport for this. It should be an easy job except for the love he still feels for one of his targets. His ex-girlfriend Katy. Maybe he could convince his employer to let her be his. Forever and ever always his. But he knows his employer won't after all he also lost the race for her heart.

His employer was also a schoolboy. A rich schoolboy with an empire behind his back. He inherited the wealth and riches that come with the business of a dead relative's drug empire. His father's drug empire. However the boy has turned what was an empire full of drugs into a whole continent full of drugs. Many a time has he boasted about selling his special Px-43 Serum to the Prime Minister. The boy's mother shot his father's brains out with a shotgun 3 years ago. Robbie was there for him. The boy's mother was kidnapped. Robbie was there for him. The boy's mother was found on the streets of Denmark after being forced into prostitution. The boy swore revenge. Robbie helped him. The boy's mother was diagnosed with cumdependency. The boy was caught having being on Cloud nine midway through ejaculating in his mother's whore-cunt. The boy was sentenced 3 years of Juvenile. Robbie was there for him. . Yet after all this Robbie was the most scared of what he was about to do.

Last week's job was simple the boy set Robbie a simple job. a) roofie their milf form tutor Miss Lindquist b) Kidnap her and take her to the private location c) rape her and post a tape of it to the boy in juvie He especially enjoyed the last bit. After all who wouldn't enjoy raping their 19 year old sister?

Now he has been paid to deliver three unknown drugs to three separate girls 1) miss Kelly 2) miss Davis 3) Katy . This would fill them with a desire to fuck anyone commanded to. After that they will be fired and expelled then one of the boy's employees will kidnap them and take them to his fuck cave.

"Class dismissed!"said Miss Davis everyone rushes out to get to lunch. "Aren't you going to lunch Robbie?"

"Erm yes miss but I have a few questions about the homework" He slowly walks to the top of the classroom grinding the pill between his fingertips

"What about it?" asks Miss Davis, "I thought I made it quite clear."

"The thing is I am finding English really challenging at the moment I just don't understand the old English and Shakespearian," said Robbie

"You only had to ask I'm always here to help!" said Miss Davis, "Now I'm quickly gonna pop out to lunch meet me at 1 in here alright"

"Alright", replies Robbie

Miss Davis rushes out the classroom and in a flash Robbie sprinkles the powder into her travel mug. Unexpectedly Miss Davis rushes into the classroom and calls behind "sorry I forgot my coffee"

The pill does not take effect straight away it takes about 30 minutes to take effect in the duration of those 30 minutes the drugged will still have control of their actions but their sex hormones will be intensified e.g. if you had a crush on someone you would be given a surge to go up and kiss them. However Robbie knows that Miss Davis looks at him he's occasionally caught her stealing glances at him and she always winks at him in the corridor so he wanted to know how far her love for him stretched. He was not disappointed. Miss Davis came dressed in a sexy lingerie bunny outfit including but not limited to fishnet stockings, bunny ears and tail, leather corset done _very_ low and a vibrator in the shape of a carrot sticking out of the hole in her knickers, it was dripping wet.

"Miss Davis you look...Wow!" said Robbie, "Where did you get all off this?"

"You don't think I was really having lunch do you?" said miss Davis "I wanted to please you," she said biting her lip as she came over and sat on his lap and whispered in his ear " before you pleasure me!

She strutted over to the door every step her butt wiggled from the vibration of her high heels. She locked it and closed the blinds. And as quick as a flash Robbie pounced upon her his mouth connected as they interlocked lips and tongues. She put enough make up on to make her look like a prostitute and he loved it. He was about a foot taller than her and stronger too he ripped off her corvette and grabbed her boobs. They were glorious and definitely double d's so round and wobbly! Meanwhile she had grabbed his dick and inserted it into her vagina and she began thrusting in and out; in and out, forcing him to cum in her tight pussy. Robbie looked shocked he didn't mean to impregnate her.

"Don't worry I want as much of your cum in me as possible" said Miss Davis, "and then I'll get an abortion or something."

That was a relief Robbie didn't want a baby on his hands. The only thing he wanted on his hands right now was what was in his hands right then Miss Davis's huge butt.

Finally he took control he thrust his manhood right into her forcing her to cry out in pain she'd never done anal before and he was going to be ruthless he was going harder and faster than usual faster and faster and faster smacking her arse and watching it ripple

And then it kicked in. See the pill works so they act completely normal it's just they will have sex with whomever commanded to.

The next day Robbie was gone with 2.5 million dollars in his account and a new life in Orlando, Florida. Robbie was not a bad boy he was just mislead money and power are the root of all evil a great philosopher once said. You're about to see the extent of that evil.

Now I'm going to introduce someone you've never met before an innocent boy funny good at school not the most popular but still a cool guy his name, George Dilly. George's father was the policeman that brought Robbie's employer's father in. Well at least he brought his body in. He really wouldn't be taken in alive. However since he started Will Duffy, the one behind all of this, had a huge personal vendetta against George having several fights with him nicking his stuff calling names and stuff harmless really, until now.


End file.
